Cheryl Leingold
Background Cheryl was born on Earth as Cheryl Nielsen, a normal human girl. Her parents died right before her eyes in a plane crash before she managed to receive help, and that incident had been haunting her for the rest of her days. She was summoned to Fantasia in Fantasia - Realm of Thanos by Vestoria Geneva to save the world from Oswald Leingold by understanding one of the four with power and their pain. In the end, however, Cheryl decides to approach Oswald himself, and managed to understand the cause of his misery and convince him to cease his actions. Later, Oswald and Cheryl fell in love, and were married before the events of Fantasia - Requiem of the Abyss. Appearance In Realm of Thanos, Cheryl was a 16-year-old girl with short black hair and black eyes, and wears a pink jumper. After her marriage and in Requiem of the Abyss, she begins to wear pale gold with her status as the wife of a noble. Personality In Fantasia : ROT, Cheryl had a submissive personality. She was just a regular girl who could cook very well and tend to act motherly towards everyone (especially Cain Albaderon She also blushed quite easily whenever Oswald teased her, however as time passed she always found a new way to combat his remarks. '''In Fantasia: ROtA, '''Cheryl retains her motherly and mature personality, however she now likes to tease her daughter, Valen, about her love life. She also enjoys teasing Oswald a lot about embarrasing things he won't ever admit, which makes them even. Cheryl supports Valen's relationship with Cain, trying to bring them together when she has the chance. Relationships With Other Character Oswald Leingold : Cheryl had a slight crush on Oswald the first time they met, without knowing that he was the main villain she had to destroy. After living in the realm with Oswald, her feelings grew stronger and eventually she fell in love with him even though they argued a lot until now. Valencia Athanae Leingold : Cheryl always supports her daughter whenever she can, and teases her baout her love life. She defends her from Oswald whenever she is punished because of her naught and spends her time with Valen as much as she can. Cain Albaderon : Cheryl was the only one who gave Cain the hope of being alive, she visited him regularly and brought him food when they were in the realm. Cheryl promised him that he would soon find someone important for him, and eventually her promise came true. Vestoria Geneva : Cheryl looks up to Vestoria as a mentor. She felt very close to Vestoria because she looks and acts like mother. Cheryl's immortal power to see beyond time and space was given by Vestoria. Leon Xaverius : Leon was the first Fantasia people Cheryl met in the game. He was one of Cheryl's friends who helped her face Oswald in the end of ROT. He also seemed to have a slight crush on her, even though the feelings dissapeared with time. Ian Vanguardion : Ian was one of Cheryl's friends who helped her face Oswald in the end of ROT. Ian seemed to care about Cheryl and was very happy when Oswald told Cheryl his feelings. Gil Roughknight : Gil was one of Cheryl's friends who helped her face Oswald in the end of ROT. Abilities Cheryl didn't have any power in Realm of Thanos, however she was taught white magic and given the power to see through time and space by Vestoria. However, in RotA, she lost her power when she gave it to Valen for their travels. Fantasia : ROT Cheryl was the main heroine who managed to save the world of Fantasia from destruction. She was about to return to her world when Oswald stopped her. They got married afterwards. Fantasia : ROtA Cheryl was the mother of the main heroine, Valen. After giving Valen the blue orb, Oswald and Cheryl left to the realm. They were defeated by Thanos and his body was taken over by him. In the true ending, Cheryl lived in and seen to be crying in Valen's wedding party. Category:Characters Category:Fantasia - Realm of Thanos